In The Nick of Time
by BubblyShell22
Summary: What if the Turtles had been able to save April from getting killed? When Apprentice Time Mistress Renet appears, the Turtles make a decision that changes all of their lives forever. A Truth and Lies AU novel.
1. Chapter 1

In The Nick of Time

Chapter 1: To the Rescue

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm so excited to be bringing you this alternate universe Truth and Lies tale. It's something I thought of once I found out Renet was going to be featured in the sow, but I decided to wait until I saw an episode with Renet in it so I could learn about her character. Now I have, so I feel it's time to bring you this story that I've had in my head for a long time. It's going to be a very interesting story, though I won't spoil all of it just now. You'll have to read and find out. If you haven't read Truth and Lies, I suggest you do that to get a gist for this story or you'll be confused. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: What if the Turtles had been able to save April from getting killed? When Apprentice Time Mistress Renet appears, the Turtles make a decision that changes all of their lives forever. A Truth and Lies AU novel.

Apprentice Time Mistress Renet sighed as she gazed through the Orb of Hindsight. She saw the legendary Turtle warriors looking dejected and knew what it was about. She had discovered that they were going to face more challenges and that it wasn't going to be pretty either. She was angry about what had happened to their friend April and that her sister, Robyn, had escaped before they could bring her to justice. And now they were going to have to deal with more trouble than they had before.

Renet steeled herself and made a decision. She just couldn't allow that to happen. There had to be a way to change what had happened in the past. Closing her eyes, she focused on the Time Scepter and disappeared to do damage control.

22222

Meanwhile, the Turtles were on patrol as usual though they were high on alert. It had been a few weeks since they'd almost died in the fire Robyn O'Neil had set to kill them for good, and they were worried because they had no idea if she had escaped or perished in the blaze.

Leo sighed. "Okay, guys, it doesn't look like there's much action here," he said. "We should probably go home."

"Aw, man, I didn't get to kick one single butt today," Raph complained.

"Don't worry, Raph, I'm sure you'll get to kick someone's butt soon," Mikey reassured him.

"Yeah, he'll probably kick yours," Donnie quipped.

Just as Leo was about to lead them home, a white portal appeared out of nowhere, expelling a girl who looked to be a teenager. As one, the Turtles took out their weapons and got into fighting stances.

"Looks like I might get to kick some butt after all," Raph commented.

The girl looked at them with awe. "So you're the legendary Turtle warriors," she said. "I've heard so much about you."

"Wait, you know about us?" Leo asked her.

"Of course I do," she answered. "I'm Renet, Apprentice Time Mistress. I've been keeping an eye on you for a long time. I'm really sorry about what almost happened to you."

"Um, thanks," Leo said. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I've been looking at the Orb of Hindsight, and I've found out exactly what's going to happen to you in the future," she replied.

"Ooh, do we start our own band?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"No, you don't start a band," she answered. "But I do know that things aren't going to be looking up for you after this incident."

"Wait, if you can see the future, do you know if Robyn escaped the fire?" Don asked her.

Renet nodded. "Yes, she did," she responded. "And it's only going to get worse from here."

"Look, Lady, we appreciate the help, but I think we can handle Robyn," Raph said.

"I don't think you realize who you're dealing with," Renet said. "This may not end well for all of you."

"So why are you here then?" Raph demanded.

"Well, after looking at the Orb, I figured out there's a way to prevent all of this from happening," Renet explained. "I can take you back in time to before April was killed and you can stop Robyn from hurting her."

"So, if we stop Robyn from killing April, we can stop everything that's already happened?" Leo clarified.

"Maybe we could kill Robyn, too," Raph said.

"I don't think killing her will work," Renet said. "That could alter the timeline even more, and I don't think April would be too happy with you."

"So what are we supposed to do then?" demanded Raph.

"Duh, it's obvious," said Mikey. "We stop Robyn from killing April and try to reform her." Then he looked at Renet. "Are you coming, too?"

"Well, yeah, I kind of have to," Renet replied.

Mikey's blue eyes lit up. "Sweet!" he cheered. "Because I think you're pretty cool."

"And I think you're pretty cute, Mikey," Renet said with a smile.

Mikey nudged Leo. "Did you hear that, Leo? She said I'm cute."

"Yes, Mikey, I heard her," Leo replied. He turned to Renet. "So, you'll take us back in time to stop April from getting killed. Are you sure that's going to work?"

"It'll totally work," Renet reassured him. "Will you do it?"

Leo seemed a little torn. On one hand, they could change everything that had happened to them and get April back safe and sound. On the other hand, they still would have to content with Robyn, and they weren't sure if she'd try to kill them then and there. "Well, I think it's worth a shot," he said. "What do you guys think?"

"I'm all for it," Mikey replied. "And after this is over, maybe you and I can get some alone time, Renet."

Renet laughed. "We'll see, Mikey," she said.

"I think this is impossible, but I'm willing to give it a shot," Don said.

"Raph, what about you?" Leo asked his brother.

Raph sighed. "I don't know if this is a good idea, but if you guys believe it'll work, then I'm game," he replied. "But if this goes wrong, I'm gonna kick all of your shells."

"Then it's settled then," Leo declared. "Do your stuff, Renet."

Renet nodded and had the Time Scepter create a portal which they all went through. When they landed, they were on one of the rooftops in New York.

"Did we travel to the right time?" Leo asked.

"Yes, we did," Don said. "There's April."

The Turtles looked and saw their friend walking down the street. Then they saw Robyn stepping out and confronting her.

"Yep, we've definitely landed in the right time," Leo remarked.

"So, what do we do?" Raph asked.

"Let's just wait and see what happens first," Leo said. "I'll give the signal to intervene."

They watched as April and Robyn talked and then Robyn took a step toward April, getting ready to do what she came to do.

"Looks like that's our cue," Leo said. He motioned to his brothers, and they leapt down, surrounding April and forming a protective barrier with Renet joining them.

"Who are you freaks?" Robyn demanded.

"We're April's friends, and we're here to make sure you don't complete your nefarious plan," Leo replied in his best heroic voice.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Really, Leo?" he grumbled.

"Guys, I told you not to follow me!" April snapped.

"Be glad that they're here, April," Renet said. "Your sister is totally planning on killing you, and I don't think you want that."

April gaped at her sister. "Why would you do that?" she demanded.

"Because I hate you," Robyn replied. "You're the reason Mom died and the reason I got sent to the nuthouse."

"Robyn, you pulled a knife on me," April reminded her. "That wasn't exactly the best way to handle things."

"Who cares? Now I can finish you off and kill your freak friends as well."

The Turtles moved closer around April, their weapons held at the ready.

"I'd like to see you try," Raph challenged. "Leo, can I please kill her now?"

"No one's going to die," Leo declared. "I have a better idea."

"And what's that?" Mikey asked.

"We take Robyn with us," Leo said. "She can be counseled by Master Splinter and that way she won't be a threat to April because she won't be living with her."

"Um, Leo, don't you remember that she's a psychotic killing machine?" Donnie reminded him. "Do you really think Sensei is going to put up with that?"

"Look, Donnie, we're ninjas and she's not," Leo replied. "We can handle ourselves, and I'm sure Master Splinter will be able to handle her as well. She won't try anything with him around."

"Guys, I appreciate this, but is this really what you want to do?" April asked.

"If it keeps you safe, then we'll do whatever we can to make sure that happens," Leo replied. He looked to his brothers who nodded in confirmation.

"So, who's your friend?" April asked them.

"I'm Renet, Apprentice Time Mistress," Renet replied. "Nice to meet you, April."

"Likewise," April said.

"Renet, are you sure this is a good idea?" Don asked her.

"It's totally a good idea," Renet responded. "I've seen the future of this timeline and you guys are, like, totally safe from harm. And it'll be good for all of you to do this."

Before any of them could respond, another portal appeared and a huge head came out. "Renet, what do you think you are doing?" it boomed.

"Holy shit!" Raph gasped. "Who's that?"

Renet groaned. "That's Lord Simultaneous, the Time Master who I work for. And it looks like I'm so busted."

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Lord Simultaneous demanded.

"I'm sorry, Lord Simultaneous, but I had to do this," Renet replied. "I just felt bad for the Turtles, and I think this will be a good thing for them."

"You should come back here right now," Lord Simultaneous commanded.

"Aww, but I was gonna ask her out on a date," Mikey complained. "Can't she stay with us, Time Dude?"

"Yeah, I'd love to stay here," Renet said. "Can I do that?"

"I'm sorry, but you cannot do that," Lord Simultaneous said. "However, I will allow you to visit at least once a month, provided that you finish your punishment of dusting."

"Oh, grock, I knew there was a catch," Renet moaned. "Okay, I'm all for it. Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. Now come home at once."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now, guys. But I promise I'll be back soon. Good luck."

"Goodbye, Renet," said Mikey. "I won't forget you." He gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"I won't forget you either, Mikey," Renet said as she kissed Mikey on the lips. Then she disappeared through the portal that had been set up for her.

"So now what?" Raph asked.

"Now we take Robyn to Sensei and go from there," Leo answered.

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it, and I can't wait to bring you more of this story as time goes on. I just love Renet and I had fun writing her in this story. I'll definitely be adding more with her in this story, too. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prisoner

A/N: So here's the second chapter in this saga. It took me a little while to plot it out as that often happens, so don't expect chapters to come out fast. But here we'll find out more about what's happening to Robyn and her reaction to what has to happen to her. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Renet sighed as she continued dusting. She was mad that she had to be punished because she felt like she'd done the right thing by letting the Turtles intervene. Now they could be happy and Robyn could get the help she needed via Splinter. Hopefully it would all work out.

Lord Simultaneous came in and saw that Renet was dusting. "Are you proud of yourself, young lady?" he asked her.

"I had to do it," Renet replied. "The Turtles were just so sad. I couldn't let that be the result forever. You didn't see what I saw in the Orb of Hindsight, Lord Simultaneous. You have no idea what they would have gone through if I hadn't intervened."

"Sometimes it is best not to interfere," Lord Simultaneous said wisely. "Perhaps you should look in the Orb and see what has happened since you left."

Renet put down her duster and gazed into the Orb of Hindsight. She sincerely hoped that what she'd see would be something happy.

22222

Robyn O'Neil scowled as she was led away. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. One minute she was completing her ultimate plan to get rid of her sister and the next her sister's mutant freak friends had interfered and stopped her thanks to some chick in a weird costume holding a weird object. What was that all about anyway? Why had this happened? It wasn't supposed to.

After the freaks had stopped her, they had proposed that she go and live in the sewers with them so that she couldn't kill April. April had asked them to clear it with their dad first so that he knew what was going on, so they went to the apartment and told him what had happened.

Anger filled his blue eyes. "You tried to kill your sister?" he gasped. "Why would you do something like that?"

Robyn had stared at him defiantly. "Because I hate her and wish she didn't exist," she replied.

"Well, that means I have to put you back in the institution," Kirby said. "You obviously haven't improved."

"I won't go back!" she cried. "You can't make me!"

"I think we have a better solution, Mr. O'Neil," Leo said.

"And what would that be?" Kirby asked.

"Robyn can stay with us and get help from Master Splinter," Leo replied. "I'm sure he'd do anything to protect April, and it's clear that Robyn can't stay here."

"I don't think that's a good idea, boys," Kirby said. "Robyn is unstable. She needs to go back to Crestwood."

"But she's not happy there," Don replied. "If you send her back, it could make her angrier than she already is, and she could still get out and try to hurt April. If she's with us, we can help her and get her back to normal. Obviously, this Crestwood isn't helping if she's plotting to kill April."

Robyn glared at him. Who did this freak think he was anyway? He was just an idiot, and she had an urge to punch him in the face.

Kirby weighed Donnie's words. "I see your point, and I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said. "I just don't know if she'd try and hurt you."

"We're ninjas, Mr. O'Neil," Leo reassured him. "We can take care of ourselves. Robyn won't try anything with us."

"Well, you boys know best," Kirby relented. "All right, I think this is a good idea. If your father consents to it, then Robyn can stay with you. If he doesn't, then Robyn will have to go back to Crestwood, no questions asked. Is that understood?"

"Fine," Robyn said sullenly, even though she wasn't okay with any of this.

The Turtles bowed to him and assured him that they understood what he wanted. Then they led Robyn away from the apartment. Before they went down into the sewers, Leo untied his mask and tied it around Robyn, making sure that the eye holes faced away from her so she couldn't see.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"So you don't know the location of our Lair," Leo replied. "We can't risk you knowing where it is and how to escape either."

Damn, these Turtles were smart. She'd give them that. With a sigh, she let Leo take her hand, while one of the Turtles covered her from the back. From the sounds of it, it seemed he had taken out one of his weapons.

"And if you try anythin' funny, you're gonna regret it," Raph threatened as he poked her with the weapon.

"Raph, stop it!" Leo chastised. "Let's just get her home."

Robyn scowled again before letting Leo lead her away. She was going to have to do something about Raph and soon. He couldn't be allowed to get away with what he'd just almost tried to do.

22222

"Do you see, Renet?" Lord Simultaneous asked her. "Do you see why I felt it was wise for you not to interfere? She is clearly not happy."

"Well, she's not the happy type," Renet said. "All of that will change. You'll see."

"I hope so," Lord Simultaneous said. "Let's see what Splinter has to say about this."

22222

When they arrived at the Lair, Leo took off the blindfold, and Robyn gaped in wonder at the size of the Turtles' home. There were a set of steps leading down to a pit where they had their television set. A few arcade machines were set up around the Lair along with a training dummy. Beyond that, Robyn couldn't really make out much more.

"Come on, we'll take you to Master Splinter," Leo said.

"No, YOU'LL take her to Master Splinter," Raph corrected him. "Leave me out of this."

Leo scowled at his brother and led Robyn away from the pit and to a set of steps that led to some rice paper doors. Leo opened them and bowed before he stepped inside. Robyn tried to step inside, but Leo stopped her.

"You have to bow first," he instructed her.

Shrugging her shoulders, Robyn bowed just like you would after a play performance.

"No, not like that," Leo corrected her. "Like this." He demonstrated the proper way to bow.

Sighing, Robyn did as he showed her even though she didn't see the point of it. They were just going into a room. Why did they have to do all this formal stuff? She followed Leo into the dojo and marveled at all of the weapons that were displayed there. Where did they get all of this stuff anyway? Before she could ask, Leo beckoned her to the door that was at the end of the dojo. He knocked and a voice said, "Enter." Leo then motioned for her to follow him, and she did so. She gasped when she saw a rat sitting down at a low table. She had thought that their father would be a turtle like they were.

"Sensei, there's someone you have to meet," Leo said. "Robyn, this is Master Splinter, our father and sensei. Sensei, this is Robyn O'Neil, April's twin sister."

Robyn noticed that he seemed quite shocked to see her, and that was nothing compared to how she felt about the whole thing.

Splinter smiled at her politely. "It is very nice to meet you, Robyn," he said gently. He shot a look at Leo that was clearly confused as to how this happened.

"I'll explain later, Sensei," Leo told him. "Anyway, we were wondering if it would be okay if Robyn stayed here for a little while. She and April really aren't getting along at the moment."

Robyn smirked at the nervousness in the Turtle's voice. She knew he was afraid of her, and she was glad of that. He should be.

"Well, if it is all right with her father, I suppose so," Splinter replied.

"Yeah, Dad's cool with it," Robyn said. "So, how did you become a rat anyway? Were you always this way?"

"No. I was human before I turned into what I am now," Splinter answered. "We are happy to have you here, Robyn, but I want you to know that as long as you stay here, you are to respect the rules of the house and to respect me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," Robyn said, bowing to him the way Leo had taught her.

The gesture pleased the Rat. "Good," he said. "Leonardo, you may show her to her room now. Then I would like to speak with you alone."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo replied, giving his father a bow. He motioned for Robyn to join him, and she did so.

"Well, that went okay," she mused. "I wonder what he'll think when you tell him what I tried to do."

"He'll probably be shocked about it," Leo said. "Why did you want to kill April anyway?"

"I was mad at her about what happened to our mother," Robyn said. "I was jealous of her because she got to have the good life while I was locked up in a nut house."

"Do you still feel that way now?" Leo asked her.

She sighed. "I don't know, but I know why you kept me apart from her. You're afraid I'll try again."

"Yes, we are afraid of that," Leo said. "You have a lot of anger in you, Robyn."

"Yeah, I figured that," she said. "And let me guess. You and your mystical teacher and father are going to try and cure me of it, right?"

"Well, we hope so," he answered. "Don't you want to get better from this?"

"I don't like people controlling my life," she replied. "I want to be able to make my own rules."

"Life offers many rules for everyone," Leo said wisely. "You're never going to be allowed to do what you please. That's not the way life works, Robyn."

Robyn rolled her eyes. "Like you know anything about how life works!" she scoffed. "You haven't even gone to school or anything. You've been stuck underground your whole life."

"Yes, but we've seen things since then and have had access to other things," Leo answered. "Well, here's your room."

It was definitely a small affair but still cozy with a dresser, bed, and even a small desk. There was even a television in the room so she wouldn't have to sit with the Turtles every time she wanted to watch something. For some reason, that made her feel better.

"Did April stay in here?" she asked.

Leo nodded. "Yes, she stayed here after the Foot tried to capture her," he said. "Is that a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all," she answered.

"Good. I'm going to go talk with Sensei, and then I'll call you for dinner, okay? Until then, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Leo," she said. "I'll do that."

He smiled at her one last time before closing the door. She sighed in relief after he was gone. At least she wouldn't have to put up with him for the time being. He was getting on her nerves. Who was he to lecture her about anything? He didn't know anything about what she'd been through. And then he'd had the gall to ask if she was still angry about April and wanted to kill her. Of course, she did, but she had to make it seem like she wasn't sure. Still, there had to be a way out of here, and she was going to take it. There was no way in hell she was staying in the sewers to be a prisoner. She'd been a prisoner for most of her life, and it ended now.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she smiled as her phone vibrated. It was one of the things she still had, and she was happy about that. She grabbed it and grinned when she saw who was texting her.

 **Jay Walker: Hey, cutie, where r u? I've been waiting for hours.**

 **Rockin' Robyn: Sorry, had a bit of a complication.**

 **Jay Walker: Really? Where r u?**

 **Rockin' Robyn: In the sewers. It's a long story, but I'm getting out tonight. I'll text you the deets once I'm out and you can meet me.**

 **Jay Walker: Sounds good to me. See you then, cutie.**

 **Rockin' Robyn: See you then, baby.**

Her heart lifted as she thought of what was going to happen. At least she had someone to confide in during this time, and soon she'd be escaping this place. She smiled as she turned on the TV and watched some reality show. Things were looking up, and soon she'd be rid of this place and those freaks.

22222

Dinner was a very interesting affair when Robyn came out of her room. The table was set and everyone was at their place at the table. Mikey came and served the meal which turned out to be spaghetti of all things. She was surprised that he could even cook.

"Looks good, bro," Raph commented.

"How did you learn to cook?" Robyn asked him.

"I learned from Mr. Murakami," Mikey answered. "Before that, all we ever had was algae and worms. Then when we went to the surface for the first time, we discovered pizza. After we met your sister, she introduced us to Mr. Murakami, and that's where I learned to cook. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty neat," she answered though she couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes at the mention of her sister. Once again, April was getting worshipped by these guys.

"So what was it like being in a nuthouse, Robyn?" Raph asked her.

Splinter shot him a stern look. "Raphael! That is no way to talk to a guest!" he chastised.

"No, it's okay, Master Splinter," she said. "I can handle it." She turned to the red-banded Turtle. "Being at the nuthouse was lonely. Imagine being sent to a laboratory because the scientists have discovered that mutants exist. Imagine them poking and prodding at you, trying to find out what makes you tick. Imagine being stuck in a room by yourself for days on end and not having any human company. No one to talk to, horrible meals every day, and no entertainment to keep you occupied. That's what it was like." Granted, she was exaggerating, but they didn't need to know that.

"That had to be awful for you," Leo said.

"I don't ever want the scientists to find me," Mikey said. "Did they dissect you?"

"No, but they tried to," she replied.

"How horrible!" Mikey wailed. "You poor thing!"

"You forget that she tried to kill her sister," Don reminded him. "It was for her own good that she was put there."

"Was it?" she countered. "Do you think being poked and prodded by scientists would be for your own good, Donnie?"

"No, but I'm not insane like you are," he replied.

"Donatello! That is enough! You should not be speaking that way to Robyn at this time. This has been a terrible ordeal for her."

Don rolled his eyes but said nothing more.

After dinner was over, they sat and watched a movie. Robyn was bored and kept tuning out and thinking about how she was going to leave this place tonight. The movie ended, and everyone retired to their rooms. Robyn pretended to do the same and when she surmised that things were quiet, she packed her things and snuck out of her room. She was almost to the exit when a voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned to see Donatello leaning against one of the walls right before the turnstiles. How had she missed him?

"Yes, I'm leaving this place," she said. "I have no use here, and I think I can go somewhere else."

"You mean back to your dad's place so you can try to kill April?" Don shot back.

"Do you really think I would do that?"

He nodded. "I'm not stupid, Robyn. I know you still hate her and want her dead. I'm not going to let you get your hands on her."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't you the noble one? What makes you think you can stop me?"

He held up a shell shaped phone. "This has an alarm that is wired throughout the Lair. I can push it, and the others will wake up and find you've escaped."

She glared at him. "You can't keep me locked up!" she charged. "I have every right to leave here!"

"No, you don't. We brought you here so you wouldn't try anything sneaky, and now you're sneaking off behind our backs. That's not a very good idea, Robyn."

"How did you even know I was going to do this?" she asked him.

"I was awake in my lab when I heard you," he answered. "I knew it was you based on the footsteps, so I decided to investigate."

"But how did you get down here so fast?"

He smiled. "I'm a ninja. It's what I do."

"Let me leave!" she demanded.

"No!" he replied. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I'm just going to get some air."

"Nice try." He blocked her way. "Go back to your room."

"No," she replied. She ran around him and sprinted for the exit, but he caught her around the waist. She struggled in his grip, and he pressed on the back of her neck until she went limp in his arms. Her eyes closed, and she couldn't believe that this was happening.

When she awoke, she found that she was handcuffed to her bed. There was a note next to her, and she grabbed it.

 _Robyn,_

 _I'm really sorry, but I had to do this. I can't take any chances that you'll hurt April. This is for your own good. I hope that you understand._

 _Donnie_

With a growl of rage, she crumpled the note up and threw it as hard as she could. There was only one thing she understood right now. Come hell or high water, she was going to get out of this mess and the first thing she was going to do was kill Donnie for doing this to her.

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I hope that you liked it, and I'm having a blast writing this story and delving into this different universe of events. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
